Father's Day
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is sakura and her dad on father's day and she tired to give him the best day ever will it be the best day or would she fail him and remember you don't have to read if you don't what to pleases R&R and if you do read this I hope you like it


**Tayler4ever: This is going to be a father's day short sout with Sakura and Kizashi **

**Sakura: you mean my dad and I will be in this **

**Tayler4ever: Yes why don't what to be with your dad on father's day**

**Kizashi: Come on Sakura Tree she seems to be good at wrighting story's **

**Sakura:"..." What do you mean you haven't read he story's yet **

**Kizashi: Sakura Tree no more aguring with me **

**Sakura: Yes daddy**

**Tayler4ever: Kizashi will do the disclaimer **

**Kizashi: Tayler4ever doesn't own Naruto**

Five year old Sakura woke up and wen't to the kitchen and thoguth today was father's Day and she saw her mom already made breakfast so she had to get him something else after breakfast she whatted to buy him some flowers but it was closed so she when't to diffrent shop's for him and rembere he was a nija like mama so she thought some nija tools would be nice but only had enoguht money to buy a gono knife so she bought it and when't back home and found out that mom took her father out to lunch.

So she when't in her parents room and got some of his old knife's and when't to her room once in there she sat on the floor and but Sakura flowers on one side and on the other side she put Sakura Tree in big lethers because he would always call her that after she put that on she found a small box and some paper and wrap it up after that she left the house with the preasent and when't to the feld and she looked at all the flowers there and picked some for him and hope he liked it she didn't know flowers like ino did but she didn't care.

Daddy she yelled when she got in the house and saw and big grin on his face and said Sakrua Tree she had her hands behind her back and her mama gave him a kiss on the cheak and Sakura asked if he could closes his eye's and he did and told him to looke when he did he saw flowers he grab a vace and put them in there but was not done with his gifts and she gave him the wrap box and he open it once he did he when't silce and smiled and a tear when't down his face adn took it out and showed his wife and she smiled at him and Sakura he thanked her and huged her and told her he would always have it with him and never let it go it had his favoriet flowere's one side and her nikename on the other side.

Sakura smiled at her father and he gave her a big grin and said this is the best father's day he ever had he huged he's two favoret girls he was glad to have them in his life his wife one his number one and his Sakura Tree was second on the list adn her would always going to protect them with his life Kizashi and Mebuki knew nija life was a routh rode and one day they would have to leave their Sakura Tree and she would be sad but for now Sakua and Mebuki gave him all he whatted and he would play pranks on Mebuki and she would not punch him but smile and Sakura would let him tekule her until she could take it they whached movies played games and Sakura would help her mama with dinner and would searve him first and they ate with smiles on their faces.

After dinner Kizashi whould tuke her in bed and tell her story's and told her he loved his gifts but not as much as he loved her and told her the best thing he ever had was her as his daughter and she smiled at her dad he knew how to make her smile he said when she was born he didn't what to let go of her to the nurse to be afraid of never to hold her again but his wife told him she would be fine with them so he gave her to them but once Mebuki was relesed out of the hospile he would hold her the whole way home and never let her go after he told Sakura that she huged him and he kissed her forehead and told her goodnight and when't to his room with his wife and she gave him a look and aksed if he told Sakura about when she was born and he would not let anyone hold her because she was his and gave her that goffy grin that she loved and nodded his head and she kissed him and he got up and put a sound barier on the door and turn out the lights and had fun with his wife and in his mind he said yup best father's day ever.

**Tayler4ever: will there you go **

**Kizashi: That was the best story you did so fair**

**Sakura: yup and I gave him thebest thing ever **

**Kizashi: you are the best thing I could ever ask for Sakura Tree **

**Tayler4ever: will hope you guys like it and RwR pleases **


End file.
